


Cracked Glass

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to be treated as an equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Glass

He was furious.

                He hated being shoved in the dark. Not knowing anything.

                Especially when that ‘anything’ was all about him.

                He wasn’t naïve. He wasn’t stupid.

                And he was far from innocent.

                He deserved to know what was going on within those meetings and he deserved to know what was going on!

                Being in the dark got him into trouble a few months ago,

                And got Cedric killed.

                He ran a hand through his black hair, a small sneer on his face. He was fed up. He was disgusted. He was…

                Exhausted.

                Constant nightmares have driven him to the brink and he was quickly losing grasp on his last thread of sanity. Depression racked his system; along with guilt. Cedric’s dead expression haunted him, taunting him of his failure. 

                He just wanted it to end.

                He didn’t realize anyone was with him until he felt arms wrap around his waist. He didn’t know he was weeping until lips kissed away the tears. He turned and saw a familiar aristocratic face. Sorrowful bluish-gray eyes looked at him, pleading for him to get better. A thumb ghosted over the area where Voldemort took his blood from. He couldn’t help but let his eyes close as memories came flooding back.

                Dark.

                Pain.

                Horror.

                Death.

                A soft whisper broke him out of his reminiscing. He let his eyes slide open and he welcomed the kiss on his forehead; as if Draco firmly believed that a simple kiss could drive away the hold that Voldemort had on him.

                He only wished that it was true.

                But as long as he bared the scar of lightning on his skin; he was always going to be targeted.

                It was his destiny.

                It was his curse.

                He just wanted to…live like a normal wizard.

                Looking at Draco, he only hoped that one day he could have that.

                Well, as normal of a lifestyle one could have with Draco Malfoy as his bonded.

                Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of a boy who lived in the cupboard moving to live such a lavish lifestyle.

                But when he saw Draco’s brightened expression from a mere minute amount of joy,

                Harry knew he could go on.

                Draco would make sure he could.

                And drag him through the moments he couldn’t.


End file.
